battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
I.M. Phace (Alien/Floating)
I.M. Phace (カヲルさん Kaoru san, or Kaworu san) is an Alien/Floating enemy that first appears in The Great Abyss in Into the Future Chapter 1, The Great Abyss. It also appears in Stories of Legend and Cats of the Cosmos. Enemy This enemy is similar to The Face but it is Alien-type and he has a 30% chance to freeze your cats. At 100% strength magnification, he has 44,444 health and deals 1,333 damage, about half of The Face's stats (99,999/2,000). However, the first time a player meets I.M. Phace he will have over 300,000 health and deal over 9000 damage with his area attacks. I.M. Phace is quite a bit faster than The Face but cannot compete with the lightning speed of Shy Boy. Do not bring Necromancer Cat, due to the fact that I.M. Phace outranges it. Psychocat will also struggle as it is outranged by 1. Macho Legs Cat is strong against Aliens, so bring it for its good stats but it is also outranged by I.M. Phace. Cats that are immune to freeze such as Chronos can crush I.M. Phace. Strategy - Into the Future Ch. 1 - The Great Abyss I.M. Phace is a very big threat when first encountered, as the player will need the Aqua Crystal Treasure to successfuly deal with it. Even with the Aqua Crystal, it has 222,220 HP and deals 6665 damage. It can also outrange Gross Cat, Salon Cat, and other cats with similar range. Lizard Cat can barely outrange it. Bahamut Cat can deal a bunch of damage to it, so be sure to bring him too. Army: Solar Cat (lv20, if you own it), Wall Cat, Macho Cat, Dragon Cat (lv28), True Valkyrie Cat (lv20), Surfer Cat (lv20, if you own it), Butterfly Cat (lv20, if you own it), Crazed Bahamut Cat (lv20), Salon Cat (lv20, if you own it), or Macho Legs Cat if you have it. No Treasures needed! Once the game starts, upgrade your worker cat to level 3. Then spawn a Solar Cat to deal with the peons. Max out your worker cat. Once it’s level 8, spam Wall Cats and Macho Cats. Do this for the entire game. Send out some Castaways, Dragons, Bahamut and whatever you can, really. The Face will spawn at 180,000 tower hp. Continue spamming the crap out of your meatshields. Whenever you can, send out Dragon Cats, Angry Delinquents, Castaways and Butterfly Cats. Castaway and Delinquent will freeze The Face and Butterfly or Solar can sneak in to deal TONS of damage. Valkyrie Cat will hit him twice before dying, dealing around 8000 damage. Send her out whenever you can. Always be sure to keep some strong area attackers alive to deal with any supports. He has 3 knockbacks, so be sure to count them. Rinse and repeat until he’s dead. Description Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies because of this. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack motion end until the next attack motion start. : *Above stats are with 600% anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures; see below for stats without all Treasures. : *Anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures include Aqua Crystal and Plasma Crystal. Trivia * The head inside of its mouth is a reference to a Xenomorph from the Aliens franchise. * The pointy ears are a reference to Spock and the Vulcans from Star Trek. * Saying this enemy's name will sound like "I am Face". *He has 366 range, possibly implemented as a way to counter Psychocat (365 range). *He doesnt actually attack until the mini face actually closes it's mouth. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/176.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Helmut Krabbe | Ursamajor >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Into the Future Enemies Category:Alien Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Enemies with Freeze Ability